Satellite broadcasting of information may involve substantial infrastructure to deliver signals to terrestrial client devices. For example, a plurality of ground-based microwave transmitters may transmit information to a plurality of satellites along a communication uplink. The plurality of satellites may be in geostationary orbit in a corresponding plurality of orbital slots. Each satellite may retransmit the information toward ground locations as one or more satellite transponder signals via a communication downlink. An outdoor unit (ODU), usually mounted to a building housing the client device, may receive the one or more satellite transponder signals and convert the carrier frequency of each transponder signal to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal. The client device may send a tuning request to the ODU or an intermediary device, such as a Single-Wire Multiswitch (SWM). The tuning request may include a requested transponder. In response, the IF signal or a particular transponder from the IF signal may be delivered to a client device. Accordingly, a tuner of the client device may then tune to a particular center frequency of the IF signal or the transponder signal in order to properly receive a particular channel.
ODUs may be configured to receive a plurality of transponder signals from multiple satellites. Furthermore, the client devices may include a plurality of tuners and/or tuning channels. However, current ODUs may poll each individual tuner or tuning channel. Namely, each polling action may include a waiting time during which the ODU may wait for a new tuning request corresponding to each tuner of the client device. Thus, the time needed to poll all of the tuners has increased with the rise of the available number of tuners and tuning channels.